Goldenrod
by Andre Loves Chairty Ahairty
Summary: Goldenrod is a comedy-drama.
1. What A Difference You Made in My Life 1

**Warning: This story is being writen on my phone, I know that there are spelling and grammar mistakes already in the story so please dont mention them because I already know. I don't have a computer right now and once I get one I will fix the mistakes. it will be fixed once I get a computer, so don't complain about it. Please and thank you.**

* * *

><p>This is part one of mini series of prologues of Goldenrod, which stars the kids ofs characters from my story franchises Battle Challenge, Total Drama the Series, Galaxy Dreamers, and Pokemon the Series. Just so you know which character is the kid of your character, here is the list:<p>

Alissa + Trent = Aretha Jamerson

Hunter +Jennifer = Brooke Blakesfield

Hunter +Jennifer = Thomas Blakesfield

Brian + Lyra = Geraint Jones

Brian + Lyra = Alfred Jones

Mitchell + Alias = Marla Trek

Amber Kate + Evan = Colby Treeson

Vebec + Janette = Dirk

Tristan + Mary (the Mary from Battle Challenge) = Heaven

Rodger + Sally = Rita Raging

Emily + Christian = Martha

Emily + Christian = Doyle

Sam + Phoebe = Gilbert

Mario = Octavio Juana

Gaiban + Mary (from Pokémon the Series: FireRed and LeafGreen) = Morris Lenner

Rozabella + Tiro = Said Ebony

Cianna + Cash = Massimo McCoy

Devin + Macy = Guy Waterwood

Liza + Jay = Martina Wolfe

Ally + Able = Clover

Ariel + Aras = Constance

Shiro = Darby

Elliot + Cleo = Hilary Vanette

Ziggie + Jason = Katsuro Kato

Ziggie + Jason = Kou Kato

This story takes place one week before the first chapter of Goldenrod and this mini series short chapters are canon to the story.

* * *

><p>What a Difference You've Made in My Life<p>

PART ONE

The hallway was crowded with a ton of student's. Clover was standing in the middle over the hallway above a welcoming sign that said, "Welcome to the Goldenrod High 2014-2015 Orientation" Clover was 5'4" guy and had white hair that was dyed and a bang almost covering his left eye. He was wearing gray contacts that made his eyes gray with a hint of red and he has very light skin. He was wearing a black jacket over a navy blue shirt. Ontop of his mop of white hair is a black beanie. He wears black jeans and blue shoes.

Standing with Clover was Marla, his best friend. Marla was a 5'7" caucasian girl with long black hair; she was wearing a black leather jacket and black boots with black jean pants. She had a nose piercing, which was on the right side of her nose, she had square diamond eating piercings and two square diamond piercings on both her right and left cheeks, she was standing their with her arms crossed and she had a bored look on her face.

"Can we go already, I'm already bored of being here." The girl dressed in black said.

Clover turned his head and look at her. "I'm waiting for my boyfriend, Katsiro." Clover said.

The girl looked around the school; as she looked was entirely bored because she didn't want to be here at all. She already knew that when school starts next week, she will skipping school a lot. "And why do they call this place high school?" The girl continued to nagged. "Where so many people high at school, and that's how they came up with high school?" She bordly asked.

"How's my boyfriend doing?" Katsiro said as he walked over towards Clover. Clover smiled, happy to see his boyfriend.

Katsuro was 5'8" has tanned skin and black hair. His hair is scruffy and reaches his chin. He was wearing a white dress shirt under a blue sweater-vest, navy jeans and black dress shoes He thought that dressing smart makes you his hands were a bouquet of roses and in his hand was a box of cholcoate that was in a heart shape on the outside.

The goth boy gave a weird look as he saw his boyfriend with the gifts; while he was happy that his boyfriend thought of this gift, he was more confused as to why his boyfriend would do this, it wasn't either of their birthdays nor was it a holiday nor have they gotten into any type of fight. He knew that the only time his boyfriend bought him any gifts was when something was up.

Katsuro walked up to his boyfriend with a smile on his face as so did Clover. Clover and Katsuro both smile as Clover girls his head to the right and Katsuro tilts his head to the left; The two leaned in closer towards eachother and the two pierced their lips together and both of their lips pressed up against each other.

Clover looked down at the gifts with a suspension on his face. "Did you murder someone?" Clover asked.

Katsuro raised up his right black colored eyebrow. "No..."

"Are you cheating on me?" Because if you're cheating on me, just tell me because I can't deal with this and I'm going to find that guy-" Clover said.

Katsuro grabbed his boyfriends hands and placed the gifts in his hands; the boy raised his hands up and placed his hands on his boyfriend shoulders, and looked into his eyes hoping it would calm him down. "Calm down; Its our one year anniversary...as of today we've been dating for one year, eighteen days and ten hours."

The goth boy gave a weird look; he had no idea that it was their anniversary. His eyes wide up in shock and gave a fake smile. His boyfriend look at his face as he raised his right eyebrow up; and vegan to read his face hoping to read how he was feeling just by looking at his face; the people on his father side of his family, we're great with reading faces.

He continued to stare at him and he finally came to a conclusion as to what was wrong with him. "You forgot our anniversary, did you?" His boyfriend concluded.

"No..."

"Yes you did, I can tell by the look on your face. You should know me by now."

Clover rolled his eyes, he knew he couldn't get nothing passed his boyfriend."okay, yes I did."

"Ooo, snap..." Marla said as she watched from the background. "You don't broke one of relationship commandments."

Clover turned his head and looked at Marla. "You know what shut up, Marla, no one asked."

"I maybe asxueal but I still know way more about relationships than people who are in relationships." The goth girl said.

Clover turned his head back around and saw tears running down Katsaro's face. Clovers boyfriend was heartbroken; it was there one year anniversary and his boyfriend had forgotten all about it. "If you forgot about anniversary, than what other future milestones in our relationship, with you forget about? Will you forget about our weekly event where we cuddle up on the couch and with reruns of Buffy, the Vampire Slayer and eat ice cream or our weekly video game sessions were I constantly best you in Black Ops II or what about when we get married, will you forget about our wedding and just fall asleep like you normally so? I Think we should break up, I don't think we should be together anymore.

.." Katsuro said as he ran away crying.

"Babe, come back -I love you I do..." Clover yelled.

"And you know what, I'm pretty sure you put cheat codes in those video games..." Clover continued to yell.

Marla looked at her friend and raised up her right eyebrow; curious about her friend. "Aren't you going to go and try to win him back?" Marla asked; worried about her friends. She had liked, Marla and Clover together and she knew that they were in love with each other

The goth boy who didn't like his name; shrugged his shoulders. Him and his boyfriend had gotten into many fights before, in fact they've broken up three times before, and each one they've got back together, so he knew that the two would get back together soon and he wasn't going to worry about it."Its 12:50 in the afternoon, I'm too damn tired and I'm going to go watch Arrow on Netflix." Clover revealed. "And besides, I know the two of us are going to get back together; we're Clover and Katsuro, the two of us are in love and I just know we're going to get back together. Just watch in about three seconds, he will be coming back here and apologize to me and see that he was just overreacting because, anniversarys aren't a big deal."

**To be continued...**


	2. What A Difference You Made in My Life 2

What a Difference You've Made in My Life

PART TWO

Marla looked at her friend and raised up her right eyebrow; curious about her friend. "Aren't you going to go and try to win him back?" Marla asked; worried about her friends. She had liked, Marla and Clover together and she knew that they were in love with each other

The goth boy who didn't like his name; shrugged his shoulders. Him and his boyfriend had gotten into many fights before, in fact they've broken up three times before, and each one they've got back together, so he knew that the two would get back together soon and he wasn't going to worry about it."Its 12:50 in the afternoon, I'm too damn tired and I'm going to go watch Arrow on Netflix." Clover revealed. "And besides, I know the two of us are going to get back together; we're Clover and Katsuro, the two of us are in love and I just know we're going to get back together. Just watch in about three seconds, he will be coming back here and apologize to me and see that he was just overreacting because, anniversaries aren't a big deal."

As Clover stood there he waited, but three seconds past and he began to worry; maybe his boyfriend was done with him, but he didn't see how he did anything wrong. It was just an anniversary, which was just another date and it wasn't like they were married so he didn't see why it was such a big deal.

Marla looked at the boy and smiled. She knew the goth boys boyfriend was never going to apologize to him. She could tell that this anniversary meant a lot to her friends boyfriend because it was celebration of celebrating how many months they've been together. She knew the two of them been through a lot together and that they were in love. The goth girl walked over towards her friend who was wearing all black and raised up her left hand and pressed her hand across the left side of his face; which hurt really hard,this mean that she had slapped him across the face.

The goth boys left check was red and was stinging, because she had slapped him hard and it had hurt really badly. "Ouch! Why, did you do that?" The boy who was shrieking in pain cried.

Marla raised her hands up and crossed her hands, folding them together."Because your acting like Clover..."

Clover gave her a weird and strange look; she knew that he was Clover and what she had just said, didn't make any sense. "That made...no...sense...because I am a guy..." The goth boy said.

"Yes you're acting like yourself Clover. This whole, 'I have no emotions', 'I'm down, I'm a loner', 'I'm sad all time' thing is complete and utter bull crap, your the most emotional person, I know." Marla said as the look on her face turned more and more serious as she was giving her friend a serious pep talk, hoping that by giving him a pep talk it would help her by trying to help her best friend get back together with his boyfriend

"Gosh, your salty..." He responded.

The goth girl wasn't finished; she still had a few things to say. "Listen you need to go win him back, or he's going to find some other; guy who's probably a thot." She continued. "And besides he's you're boo, and I know you two love eachother."

The goth boy, thought about everything that his friend was saying and realized that she was right, he knew he had to win his boyfriend back and realized that he was wrong - the boy smiled as a new plan popped into his head. "I know what, I have to do."

"What is it?" The curious girl asked.

"I have to go apologize, to him...and make up for missing our anniversary." Clover said as he turned around and began running down the hallway.

**To be continued...**


	3. What A Difference You Made in My Life 3

What a Difference You've Made in My Life

PART THREE

The goth boy, thought about everything that his friend was saying and realized that she was right, he knew he had to win his boyfriend back and realized that he was wrong - the boy smiled as a new plan popped into his head. "I know what, I have to do."

"What is it?" The curious girl asked.

"I have to go apologize, to him...and make up for missing our anniversary." Clover said as he turned around and began running down the hallway. As he continued walking down the hallway; the hallway was crowded with students who were here to come and get their schedules and check out the school so they could know which classes they need to go to, before school started next week; but the event was over and students and their parent's were going back home. Clover reached into his right pocket and pulled out his Songsung Neptune S3 which was black colored. He pressed the power button and looked at his phone; his wallpaper to his phone was a picture of the anime, Ouran High School Club and his password was a pattern; he unlocked his phone and went to the message started pressed his boyfriends name. He started to type, his message was.

"Give me on less chance, I need to talk to you." He pressed send.

A few seconds later as he waited and looked at the phone, his boyfriend sent another message it said,

"No, I don't want to talk to you, I'm mad at you." Katsuro texted back.

Clover knew he had two make it right; he wasn't going to give up and he knew he had to make it up to his boyfriend; he text his boyfriend back. He started to type again "I'm sorry, I was a terrible boyfriend; I want to apologize you." Clover sent the message back.

Several second later another message was sent back. "Fine, Ill talk to you, Im in the cafeteria..." The text said.

He started typing and the text message said. "I'm on my way." He pressed the power button and put the phone back in his pocket and the boy started to run.

As the boy continued to run; he bumped into the girl, she had a cup of coffee in her hand that was in a Galaxycash cup. The lid of the coffee came off and spilled on the teacher and the cup fell on the ground. "I'm so sorry." The boy apologized, but as he looked up he noticed it was the principal, Luna Midnight. "You're principal midnight... I'm so sorry, I apologize... but I have to go now..."

The boy had a worried look on his face; wondering that he was probably going to get detention; but he didn't care, he just want to make things right with the love of his life - He shrugged it off as As he continued to walk down the hallway. Luna Midnight was principal of Goldenrod High School and she was a 5'5 female. She has dirty blond hair which reaches the top of her mid back and is done up in a ponytail with a black band; She had the equivalent of two side-fringes, the right one reaches her shoulder whereas the left stops at her ears. She wears a brown shirt, deep gray shorts with a purple belt looped around her waist. She also wears a pair of knee high boots that resemble maroon converse trainers, what are intended to be white on the boots are back. She also had purple eyes that mostly hold a look of death in.

"Hey, stop right there!" She yelled at the student who was in a hurry. The boy stop; he gulped as he turned around to face the principal. The boy shrugged his shoulders; he didn't have time. He had to go, apologize to his boyfriend. He shrugged his shoulders and started to run again.

* * *

><p>Katsuro was sitting in the at a lunch table with tears running down his face. The flowers and chocolate that his boyfriend gave him we're sitting on the table where he was sitting at.<p>

Clover walked up towards his boyfriend with a smile on his face. "Zorro...hey." The goth boy said. Katsuro turned his head and saw his boyfriend. Katsuro had been crying; and crying. The boy was heartbroken over the face the one that he loved at forgotten their anniversary. The boy stood up and folded his arms.

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 1 SNEAK peak 1

Clover was in the middle of Geometry Class and Clover had his head down as he was sitting in class; the white haired boy was heartbroken after what had happened between him and Katsuro last week. The boy was crying into his arms as he laid his head down.

There weren't that many people in the Geometry Class; a lot of the other students we're upperclassman and the only ones who we're here today were Freshman. The Geometry class was in the middle of introducing themselves to everyone and it was now Clover's turn. Everyone in the class looked at Clover, as they were all waiting for him to get up.

"Mr. Descartes." The teacher, Balthazar Mart called out – trying to wake the student up.

Colby, who was sitting next to Clover, grabbed a piece of white paper, which was lying in front of him. Colby crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it at the person he was sitting next to.

The white haired boy; slowly raised his head up – and he had an angry look on his face; his black colored mascara was running and his eyes we're red. He had been crying because of his break up with Katsuro, he was still heartbroken over it.

Over the past week since the day the breakup had happened, Clover had been crying and crying. He r regretted forgetting the anniversary and wanted to apologize to Katsuro but Katsuro keeps ignoring his calls, because his ex was mad at him.

"What the hell do you want?" The heartbroken boy asked.

"Mr. Descartes, it's time to introduce yourself to the class." The teacher order.

Clover rolled his eyes; he wasn't in the mood to introduce himself to the class. He just wanted to crawl up in a ball all day and cry; while eating ice cream. He didn't even want to go to school today; but his parents told him to. He tries to fight not going to school today, but they said he had to – because the first day of school is very important.

The white haired boy shrugged his shoulders, not caring what the teacher had to say. "Why don't you get your lazy ass up in front of the classroom and tell the class my name, you're the teacher. So, stop being lazy and tell the class my name yourself." The white haired boy ruefully told the teacher.

The nine other students who were in the class, which including people he knew, who were his best friend Marla, Colby; who he was sitting next to and his ex-boyfriend's little sister Kou, all looked at Clover

The entire class all made a "ooo" sound, shocked that Clover had gotten smart with the teacher and that he had said something disrespectful.

Clover looked at the teacher and noticed the pissed off look the teacher had on his face. The teacher folded his arms and glared at the student. "Mr. Descartes, why don't you go to Principal Luna's office now!" The teacher ordered the student.

"Sigh…" Clover said as he got up out of his seat, getting ready to go to Principal Luna's office just like the teacher had told him. But first he walked behind the chair he was sitting in, grabbed it and pushed the seat in. Clover then turned around and began to walk; the entire class, including Marla, Kou and Colby; continued to look at Clover.


	5. Let's Move On From the Past

_**Goldenrod Presents:**_

_**Let's Move On From The Past**_

_**Song lyrics created and written by: **_

_**Andre Loves Charity (Aharity)**_

_**Take your nostalgia goggles off.**_

_**And clear off the memories of the past.**_

It was early in the morning and the mall had; just opened up, Aretha, Albert, Kou, Katsuro, Brooke, Thomas, Clover, Guy, Massimo, Dirk, Rita, Geraint, Martina, December, Colby, Darby, Gilbert, Octavio, Marla, Constance and Hilary all walked into the mall; they all had curious looks on their face, wondering what they should buy.

_**Let's move on from the past, that hurts.**_

The scene shifts to Aretha who is walking down the hall of the mall, people we're walking past her. As she continued to walk; she saw two mannequins; one was Albert and the other one was Colby – as the girl looked at the two mannequins she smiled, she thought about which one she wanted. People were standing around Aretha, two of the people we're Gilbert and Dirk; and the two of them were laughing at Gilbert.

_**And let's move on to the future.**_

The camera pans over towards Geraint who walks over towards the two boys and he begins to aught at Albert to. The camera pans over to Aretha, as she walked into the store; which was filled with people and she saw the two mannequins. The two statues turned around and smiled. The two of them were standing on brown circles.

_**Thats coming ahead as the earth continues to revolve around us.**_

The girl walked up towards one of them and she grabbed Colby's hand. Colby stepped down on the circle he was standing on and he and Aretha began to walk out of the store; as they continued to walk out of the store, she looked at Colby and began to wonder about something, she turned around, dragging Colby with her. The two walked back into the store, and she noticed that Albert was gone. She let go of Colby's hand and turned her head left and right to see if Colby was still there.

_**Evolve. Evolve, into a new person.**_

The scene shifts to the food court, which was crowded with Aton of people. There tons of seats, all of which were colored goldenrod. The camera panned over towards Rita and Dirk who were sitting at a table, Rita and Dirk are seen arguing; Rita gets up out of her seat, and Dirk watches as she walks away. He then continues to look at her, not being able to stop looking at him.

_**As we run on towards to the future. **_

_**You'll forget get all about nostalgia,.**_

The camera pans over towards another table; we're Octavio, Kou, Gilbert, Marla, Darby, and Guy is sitting. Octavio balls up a piece of paper that he has in his hand and throws it up in the air. The camera zooms in on Marla who is sitting their playing with rubber bands, lifting them up and down; the rubber bands are leaving red marks on her arms.

_**Cause as you begin to grow you learn its time to move on...**_

The camera pans over towards December and Martina who are both looking at a guy; the guy winks at December and Martina give her a jealous look. Martina gets up and storms off. The camera pans over towards Kou, Kou has a scared look on her face; the girl then gets up and begins walking and the camera follows her; as Kou continues to walk she ends up bumping into Colby. Kou looks up at Colby and smiles and he smiles back at her.

_**Let's move on!**_

_**Let's move on!**_

_**Let's move on from the past, that keeps from blocking your memories, for new ones to replace but then replaces them again.**_

The camera shifts and shows Hilary and Constance walking up escalators; both of them are wearing helmets for their protections as they walk up the moving stairs. The two then take the helmets off, that was for their protections and as the two of them walked. The both of them have smiles on their faces; Constance's stomach begins to grow, larger and larger. As they finally reach the top Constance begins to run away, Hilary stands their and begins to run, but she was faster than him. As the girl turned a corner and Hilary stopped at the corner, and looked down the hallway; but Constance was gone, she vanished.

_**Its the next generation time to shine. So move, so let's move on..**_

The camera then shows Hilary who stood there with a sad look on his face. The camera shifts and shows Brooke; who is in a video game store. Brooke turns her head left and right to see if anyone is coming and she opens up her purse and puts two video games in her purse. Thomas walks up to her and gives her a weird look. Jennifer and Hunter; there parents – walk up towards their kids and Thomas begins to explain what the girl was doing. Brooke begins to cry and Jennifer and Hunter walk up towards their daughter and give her a hug. Thomas is stunned that they are letting her get away with this and he walks away with an angry look on his face.

_**Traditions are made to broken, cause its time to move on.**_

the scene shifts and shows Massimo and his dad walking down the halls of the mall; as they continued to walk down the halls of the mall – his father turned his head and began to see people in the military; his father shook his head and continued to walk – his son stared at his father, wondering what was going on with him.  
>The scene shifts and shows guy outside that was walking, minding his own business. As he continued to walk, two police officers smiled and began to give the teenager a weird look; as if he was criminal or something. The two police officers walked up the teenager and glared at him.<br>Guy tries to explain to them that he has done nothing wrong, but the two police officers shrugged their shoulders. One of the police officers pushed guy on the ground; and they began to laugh at the teenagers.

_**Cause' the nostalgia prevents you from**_

The scene shifts and shows Clover and Katsuro walking into a room; the room was pitch black and the room was filled with shrines of the devil; it had statues of him; posters of him and in the center of the room was the symbol of the devil with the numbers 666 in the middle of the symbol. The camera pans in on Katsuro's face; he had a scared look on his face. Clover walks to the center of the symbol and bends down and begins to pray to the statue of the devil. Katsuro has a worried look on his face.  
>The scene shifts and shows Aretha, Albert, Kou, Katsuro, Brooke, Thomas, Clover, Guy, Massimo, Dirk, Rita, Geraint, Martina, December, Colby, Darby, Gilbert, Octavio, Marla, Constance and Hilary all gathering together; as Principal Luna is standing behind a camera; getting ready to take a picture; they were lined up tallest to shortest. Principal Luna presses the red button on the camera; and the picture was taken.<p>

_**moving on..**_

**Goldenrod: Nostalgia Can Blind Your Mind, the 60 chapter first season premieres this winter.  
><strong>


	6. Goldenrod Premieres This Winter

**A new comedy-drama**

* * *

><p>Thomas is running down the field and throws the football to Dirk.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Named Goldenrod<strong>

Constance walks up to Hilary with a sad look on her face; she was wearing the Goldenrod; cheerleading uniform; she was wearing a goldenrod colored half shift that had a bumblebee on it, underneath it was a white turtleneck t-shirt with a white and goldenrod colored pom poms, and she was wearing a frill mini skirt that had mixture of both goldenrod colored; and goldenrod colored stockings stockings.

Hilary turned to look at Constance, and tears were running down her face. "Hilary, I'm pregnant and you're the father." Constance said as tears we're running down on her face.

* * *

><p>Octavio grabs a piece of paper and crumples it up with his hands and throws it. The paper ball flies into the air. "Yes!" Be said as the ball went into the air, but it hits a teacher on the head. Octavio said as he threw.<p>

* * *

><p>Aretha punches Brooke in the face, and then grabs her hair and throws Brooke onto the ground. Brooke's face was covered in blood."No!" The girl on the ground begged as the group of cheerleaders, stared at her; with their fist all balled up.<p>

* * *

><p>The football players were all in the locker room, hovering above Albert, who lying on the ground with bruises on his face and blood coming out of his nose. Dirk holds out a football helmet, getting ready to give the helmet, to Thomas.<p>

* * *

><p>"Don't you, want to prove to the world, that you're not a stereotypical asian?" Guy asked Katsuro.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The 60-Chapter First Season<strong>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this..." Marla said as she looked at her phone.<p>

* * *

><p>"We can't be doing this..." Hilary said as he, Said and Massimo were standing ontop of a table.<p>

* * *

><p>Marla was in her room standing on a window ciel putting her feet out Infront of one of the others, during the nighttime, wandering if she should jump out the window or not.<p>

* * *

><p>Clover walks up to Katsuro and dumps a bucket of ice water, on his boyfriend.<p>

* * *

><p>"What are they doing?" Rita, Gilbert, Doyle and Heaven said as they stared at a phone, as they were in the hallway.<p>

* * *

><p>"YOU CHEATED ON ME!" Rita yelled at Dirk as tears were running down on her face.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Premieres this Winter...<strong>

Brooke glares at Aretha and Aretha shrugs her shoulder. "I'm done with you." Brooke said and she turned around with a sad look at her face.

* * *

><p>"You've been lying to me this whole time." Colby said to Aretha.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'M DONE WITH THIS WORLD!" Marla screamed at her therapist.<p> 


	7. Chapter 1

**Warning: This story is being written on my phone, I know that there are spelling and grammar mistakes already in the story so please dont mention them because I already know. I don't have a computer right now and once I get one I will fix the mistakes. it will be fixed once I get a computer, so don't complain about it. Please and thank you.**

**The theme song It's My Life belongs to Bon Jovi.**

* * *

><p>Albert was a 5'3" caucasian boy with baby blue eyes and he was wearing a pair of black trifocal glasses and the lens where really cleaned. He was wearing a orange checkerboard shirt and blue jean pants with a orange pair of Nike's; and the boy had short black hair.<p>

Geraint and Albert both walked towards the 2013 Purple SUV that was parked on the dirt brown concrete In Front of the garage. Geraint was on his way to drop Albert off to school, and the older brother was really worried.

Why was he worried? Because he didn't want to be seen with his little brother Albert, because he thought Albert would embarrass him at high school and ruin his reputation because his brother was a loser.

His brother Albert was a geek; his brother loved comic books, science and loved computers and his brother was just completely different from him. The two brothers use to be really close, but all that changed once Geraint joined the football team.

Geraint walked over at the left side and Albert walked over towards the left Geraint looked over towards his brother and smiled. "Are you sure you don't want to reinvent yourself? This is your first day of high school and you can invent a new reputation for yourself." The older brother explained to the younger brother.

"No, I'm fine just the way I am, and I don't care what people think about me." He said.

"Well don't come crying to me when people begin bullying you." He warned his younger brother.

Geraint grabbed the door handle and got into the car and so did Albert.

Albert wasn't like his older brother and didn't care too much as to what his brother had thought about him or anyone for that matter.

"Have a great day at school!" Their father Brian said as he was waving from the porch.

The father was 5'2" and had peach tan. The man was caucasian and was a very skinny. The guy had long caramel brown hair which matching his thick bushy eyebrows. He was sporting camouflage cargo shorts, a dark blue t-shirt, a pair of red and white air max nikes.

* * *

><p>The sun was hovering above the school of Goldenrod High School, in the not so small town of Goldenrod; which received it's name after the Goldenrod flower which was the states national flower. The school was a very large school with over 8,340 students who are enrolled at the school. The school was one of the best of in the state and is well known for it's football team, the Goldenrod's Meadowlark's which is named after the Nebraska state bird, the Western meadowlark.<p>

Today was the start of the 2014-2015 school year for the Goldenrod students, this year the class of 2015 was going to graduate in late May. In Goldenrod, school gets out in the middle of May and begins in the middle of August; which the date is usually during the middle of the week - today was a special day, only Freshman were allowed to go to school today, no Sophomores, Juniors or Seniors; only Freshman. So the only students freshman. But if upperclassmen/women wanted to go to school that they, could if they wanted to.

Why? do this? Because that way, freshman could find their way to the their classes and get use to learning were there classes are located before the schools because overpopulated with upperclassman and the hallways and classrooms because overcrowded in hordes of students, which may cause them to get distracted. But it was still option for the older grade students to go to school if they wanted to.

Speaking of classes, students who go to Goldenrod, must take nine classes. Each class last for approximately 43 or 49 minutes. Speaking of time; Goldenrod High Schools students must be to school by 6:30AM and school starts at 6:40 AM to 2:48PM, meaning students at Goldenrod are at school for 9 hours and 28 minutes. Passing periods at Goldenrod last for 7 minutes. Back to classes, Goldenrod students must take a math class, a history class, a science class, a physical education class, a English class and a human growth and development class (although a student can get out of taking that class by having their parents permission) sometime during their four years of Goldenrod; in order to graduate, students must have more than 72 credits. A student receive 2 credits for each semester. The first semester is August to December while the second semester is from January to May.

The school was crowded with tons of students who were getting ready to go inside the school, for their first day of school - students were on their phones, some where talking to their friends and some were talking to their parents, saying good to them before going on to their first day of high school.

Aretha was walking on the gray sidewalk, along with other students. Aretha was a caucasian thirteen year old girl and she has silvery orange eyes and pale light skin. The girl stood at about 5'2" and has bronze blond hair; her hair is so shiny and has natural curls at the ends along with natural lighter blond highlights. She was wearing a short black dress with a shiny belt around her waist, under it she was wearing white leggings and a pair of white and pink trainers with short black socks - on her hands are a pair of plain black fingerless gloves and around her neck is a silver necklace her dad got her for her first christmas, when she was one years old.

Aretha is the daughter of **Trent Jameson** and **Alissa Victoria**, when Alissa got married she decided to take her husband's last was born on September 7, 2000 at 5:00am. Aretha comes from a very rich family; her mother is a scientist, and her father is a lawyer.

Aretha looked around as she continue to walk, she noticed that everyone but her was talking to her; she looked as everyone staring as at her; she knew that they were possibly talking what had happened earlier this year, when her boyfriend had killed his mother and father - it was a huge event and it was all over the news.

Aretha had been struggling with what had happened, she use to be a extremely nice, person , but ever since what happened on that day she's changed. She's become a much more honest person and is always extremely negative now. Her ex who had did that was not an honest person; he was a derange and damaged person who had been struggling with things and he had never told her the truth. So she feels that if you don't tell the truth, things spends out of control and bad things happen, so this is why she always manages to tell the truth

Aretha turns her hand as she held onto her pink one strapped backpack that was around her shoulder - she noticed her cousin Clover who was talking to his best friend, Marla - as the were standing on the grass.

Clover was caucasian fifteen year old boy with pale white skin, he was 5'8" feet tall and had white hair that was dyed and a bang almost covering his left eye. He was wearing gray contacts that made his eyes gray with a hint of red and he has very light skin. He was wearing a black leather jacket over a t-shirt that was white colored and had a picture of the band slayer. On top of his mop of white hair is a black beanie; He was wearing black jeans and blue shoes.

Clover was the son of **Abel Descartes** and **Ally Jones**, when she got married she changed it to Descartes. Clover was born on March 17, 1999 at 12:00am. Both of them were teachers who taught at this school. They are middle class, and he got his name because he was born on St. Patrick's with Clover was Marla, his best friend. Marla is fourteen years old and was a 5'7" caucasian girl with long black hair; she was wearing a black leather jacket; that was unzipped with a black shirt with a skeleton on it underneath and black boots with black jean pants. She had a nose piercing, which was on the right side of her nose, she had square diamond earring piercing and two square diamond piercings on both her right and left cheeks, she was standing their with her arms crossed and the two were engaging in the middle of a conversation.

Marla is the daughter of **Mitchell Trek **and **Alias Peeta** (she changed her last name to Trek when she got married to Mitchell); Marla was born on February 21, 1997 at 1:51 pm. Her family is high class and her father is a doctor and her mother is a journalist.

Aretha walked over towards them, his shoes colliding with the lime green grass that was shortly trimmed; as she moved her right leg In Front of her left leg, she continued to walk; she even switched up her walking a bit.

Clover smiled. "Yeah their new song was awesome. I feel like there music is really going back to what it once was."

Marla nodded her head, gracefully as she agreed with what the goth boy was saying; "I agree. They actually listened to the feedback of what their fans-" the girl started but she couldn't finish, with what she was saying because of Aretha.

Aretha stood there confused, rude-fully interrupting the conversation his cousin was having with his friend. "Hi, cousin Clove." The blonde headed girl interrupted in a very uncomfortable matter, knowing that what she did was rude and that this situation was extremely awkward.

Marla and Clover both turned their heads and then looked at each other. They then turned their attention back to Aretha, who stood their with an awkward look on her face. They both knew what happened with Aretha's ex and they didn't want to be rude by mentioning what had happened, but at the same, time they wanted to know if she was okay.

So Clover took a deep breath and decided to give it a shot and ask her how is everything going with what had happened. Since the event that had happened earlier this year, she had rarely seen his cousin at all, because she would always try to out with them, because she had begun to isolate herself with everyone because she was tired of people for her and asking her how she was as doing after what had happened that day. But he decided not to ask her, because he knew that would be extremely rude. Marla and Clover both knew this situation was awkward and they both turned their heads and looked at each other, they knew they both had to leave out of this weird situation. "Marla, maybe we should get going to our first class..." The goth boy suggested in a hastily tone of voice.

Marla put on a fake smile. "Yeah, sorry, Aretha. We have to get going..." The girl with the black hair hurried as she tried to get out of the situation.

"Bye cuz." Clover said as the two started to run, together in a fast pace.

The girl turned her head and watched as they both walked away; she raised her hand up and waved goodbye to both of them. "Bye." She said in a sad tone of voice. The bronze blonde headed girl raised her hand down and she turned her hand both left and right and realized that she was alone...she had no one, no friends. Because she tell Clover and Marla didn't want to talk her, maybe, as she began to realize, that maybe no one would wanted to her friend.

No one.

As the girl continued to think about her being lonely, her eyes began to turn red and her eyes began to water up - tears began running down her face. "I'm never going to have a fun high school experience..." The girl cried. "Everyone is afraid to speak to me..." More and more tears, continued to fall down from her face as she looked at the school.

* * *

><p>An instrumental version of <strong>It's My Life by Bon Jovi<strong> is playing in the background. A goldenrod colored yearbook with the front of the yearbook showing a Meadowlark in the center and below it the words, **Goldenrod** is on it; and the letter was on a 22 sized comic sans font and was colored in goldenrod and below that in black it said the **Goldenrod High School 2014-2015 School Year **in black letters in 12 times new roman font that was italicised - the camera zooms in on the book, as the year book opens up and reveals a eggshell white background with three video clips on both sides.

The camera pans over towards the left side and zooms in on a video clip that shows Dirk and Said; Dirk was wearing a polyester black suit with a red tie that was wrapped around the collar and the tie was tied up properly; the suit had a golden button in the center and he was wearing a white button up shirt underneath. He was wearing black dress pants and black dress shoes, as his bleach blond hair was filled with a lot of grease that was put over towards the side. - Said was wearing her black colored hair in a bun. She was wearing a light blue suit dress and white gloves with white stockings and three inch black heels; she was wearing ruby red lipstick and black mascara underneath her eyes along with rose pink blush on both sides of her cheeks.

The two we're standing behind two brown podiums that were next to eachother side by side, as the two were standing on a stage - behind them was a goldenrod colored curtain.

The camera pans over and stops as it shows a video clip of Katsuro who had his fist balled up and he lifts his hand and punches Gilbert in the face. Katsuro was wearing a goldenrod colored lettermen jacket with a G on the right side of the jacket; the collar of the jacket was white and sleeves of the jacket were white also. Behind him was Clover and Marla. Gilbert was wearing a goldenrod colored letterman jacket, that was button up all the way and he was wearing black skinny jeans, as he was sagging in his pants revealing his checkerboard colored underwear; His shoes was colored in solid gold and the shows laces were white and the top of the shoe flap was colored gold to and had the Nike name on it with the Nike symbol below. On the left side of the shoe he had the Nike sign on it that was a gold color. The shoes was made out of solid gold.

Marla had long black hair and she was wearing fake black eyelashes that made her eyes lashes bigger; she was wearing a long black dress with black lipstick and black flats as he her hair was flat ironed. Clover was wearing a black button up shirt with white buttons, black dress pants and black dress shoes. The boy was wearing black mascara and his fingernails were painted black. The four of them were in the hallway, and a crowd of students where watching them, some of the students in the crowd had there phones out, recording the punch.

The camera pans over towards Constance who is walking down the empty hallway with a smile in her face; she had her blonde hair tied up in a ponytail the girl was wearing a goldenrod colored half shift that had a meadowlark on it, underneath it was a white turtleneck t-shirt with a black and goldenrod colored pom poms, and she was wearing a frill mini skirt that had mixture of both goldenrod and black colored; and ice black colored stockings.

The camera pans over to the right and zooms in on the first video clip; December was a 5'6" caucasian girl with long dirty blonde hair and green colored eyes. She was wearing a pink hollister T-shirt and blue jean pants along with black boots; Decembers' face was blushing heavily as she smiled.

The camera zooms down and shows the video clip on the bottom; it shows Martina who is walking down the empty hallway with a smile on her face; she had her blonde hair tied up in a ponytail the girl was wearing a goldenrod colored half shift that had a meadowlark on it, underneath it was a white turtleneck t-shirt with a black and goldenrod colored pom poms, and she was wearing a frill mini skirt that had mixture of both goldenrod and black colored; and ice black colored stockings stockings.

The camera then goes up and the pages turns by itself; the next page was just like the last page, it was covered in a eggshell white coding and rectangle sized boxes that contained video clips; there were three on both sides; the camera lightly pans over to the first video and the video shows Brooke with a worried look on her face.

The camera then pans over to the right towards the second video clip and shows Octavo raising up his arms and sticks out his middle finger. He was wearing a black leather jacket and black t-shirt. The camera then pans down and shows Hilary rolling his eyes.

**"Its My Life!" **

The camera pans up and shows the book closing.

* * *

><p>"Hold On, We're Going Home"<p>

Geraint pulls up to a sidewalk nearby. He wanted to drop his brother off blocks away from the school so no one could see him in the car with him.

"I'm going to drop you off here." The older brother told the younger brother.

Albert turned his head and looked at his older brother; wondering why he was dropping him off here. But as he wondering as to why he did that; the boys stomach started to growl - Albert was really nervous about going to school because he knew people where going to make fun of him.

A curious look formed on the younger brothers face. "Why?" He asked.

"I don't want people at Goldenrod to see you get out of this car." He explained to him.

"Why? I'm your brother." He asked.

**Staring:**

**Brooke Blakesfield**

"Listen in high school different types of people hang out with each other and me and you are two different people, so I don't think me and you should hang out." He said.

Albert's face turned into a very furious one and he grabbed the door handle and opened up the door and got out of the car; the boy with the glasses slammed the door.

Geraint drove off in a hurry, so no one could see Albert get out of his car.

Rita and Brooke walked into the classroom. The classroom was filled with thirty desk desk, each lined up in a row of six. The desks were on top of a black colored carpet and the desks were lined up in five different rows each row contacting six desks. As Brooke was walking; she felt a pain, in the shoes that she was wearing, the shoes hurted the girls feet but she didn't want to admit it to herself, because she loved the shoes; so she wearing the shoes and walking in them even though the shoes hurted the poor girls feet.

The pain was hurting so bad, that the girl was limping as she was walking. "Ouch..." The girl said as she walked in the painful high heel shoes.

**Thomas Blakesfied**

Rita turned her head and looked at her friend; she could see by the look in her friend's face that she was in pain over something and she wanted to know.

Brooke gave Rita a fake smile; Brooke wanted to show off her shoes and didn't want to let her friend no that they hurted her. "Nope, everything's' fine here." The girl looked at her desk; and began walking really fast even though the shoes we're really hurting her feet; the pain was like she was stepping on a field of glass.

**Dirk Horace**

Some students were sitting in desks; Rita and Brooke decided to sit down next to each other and they sat down in the goldenrod colored seats. Brooke had smile on her face; she had just bought a new pair of shoes that she bought by using her parents credit card that she snuck out of her moms purse. In her hand she was holding a iPhone 5 with a diamond case. Brooke looked at her friend Rita. "Hey, Rita."

"Yes?" Her friend responded, wondering why she had called her named. Rita was a 5'6" caucasian and she had black colored eyes and black hair with rainbow color highlights in them.

"I bought a new pair of shoes." Brooke revealed as she turned over her phone and put it In front of Rita's face. The girls stopped and sat down in a desk; Brooke sat down in the desk behind of Rita and Rita sat in front of her. The desk was filled with nine different seats; and there six rows – the desk was brown colored. Rita turned around and stared at Brooke, as she looked at her friends shoes. She was wearing four inch kneweyaton ruby red shoes. The girl's best friend stared at the shoes, with a shocking look on her face; wondering where her friend had got that type of money in order to get those shoes.

**Aretha Jamerson**

Rita continued to stare at the shoes, but she was still wondering how the girl had got those shoes. So she decided to ask, "Where did you get those shoes from? And how did you get them?" The curious brown haired girl asked in shock as she stood there with a case of curiosity on her face.

The 5'4" blonde headed girl, Brooke with the green colored eyes, who was wearing a long ruby red color dress that stopped her knew - just raised her shoulders up; shrugging them, trying to come off as cool; when she knew that how she got the shoes would get her grounded by her parents; and she knew that her best friend Rita was a snitch; who couldn't tell a secret so she just decided to come up with a lie.

**Albert Jones**

"I-:" The girl started too started as she tried to come up a lie. "-got a job." The girl lied to her friend.

Rita was already in shock, but in her head; her mind had just blown – she in a million years would've never thought that Brooke Petal Blakesfield would ever get a job. She knew that Brooke was always lazy, because the two girls had always been friends since they were ten years old and she had always known that Brooke always hated working and that her best friend was a bit of a slack off.

Rita and Brooke met in the fifth grade, when the two had accidently grabbed each other's backpacks by a mistake. The two girls had the same type of backpack and the two had sat next to each other and the class. Later, after discovering that they had grabbed each other's backpack by mistake and the two realized that they had a lot in common and they became best friends.

**Geraint Jones**

These two girls knew everything about each other, as they had thought, in Rita's mind. But really, Brooke was a lazy person and she had stolen her parent's credit card in order to get these really expensive shoes but her friend didn't know that.

Rita began to wonder, in her mind they were both in high school know, and she knew that people change once they got older, and as thoughts continued to race through her mind, she began to wonder; maybe she and Brooke don't know everything about each other.

"It's like I don't know you anymore…" Rita said. Rita turned her head back in front and looked at the front of the room; she began to worry, that maybe she and Brooke's friendship may drift apart.

**Octavio Jauana**

Brooke looked down; she had a sad look on her face; she hated lying to her best friend – but she knew she had to, because had to protect herself.

* * *

><p>Geraint was walking inside a couch store in the small; the boy was at work and he was getting ready to get off of work. The boy sees a couch he likes and walks over and sits down on the brown couch which was In Front of the television. Since today was a freshman only day at school; he got to stay home since he was only a sophomore. Just as he raises his hand out to grab the silver colored remote control which way right by him, he hears a ringing coming from his phone.<p>

"Ugh.." The boy sighed.

The boy with the black hair grabs his Samsung Galaxy and notices that the ringer says that his mother is on the phone. The boy presses the talk button, puts the phone over his right ear and his mom picks up on the other line.

**Rita Raging**

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hi Gerri." His mother said.

Geraint rolled his eyes, he hated when his mother called him Gerri. He thought that the nickname was stupid and he would just rather be called by his first name Geraint. "Mom, I told you not to call me that; just call me Geraint." He explained to his mother, the woman who had given birth to him.

**Colby Treeson**

"But Gerri Bearri, I thought you liked the nickname." She assumed.

"No...Do you even listen when I tell you I hate the nickname?" He asked.

**Marla Trek**

"Yes, but I thought you were joking."

The boy rolls his eyes. "So mom, why did you call?" He asked in a rush, hastily change the conversation.

**Guest Starring:**

**Clover Decartcus**

"Your brother, Albert. He's sick and he needs someone to pick him up from school." The mother explained to the son.

Geraint face filled up with so much glee. He was happy; he knew that if he went to go pick up his brother early from school, no one would see him pick him up, because everyone would be at school, the boys frown turned upside down. "Okay mom, I'm on my way to go pick him up, tell him I will be there." He said.

**Katsuro Kato**

"Thanks. I already told the nurse that you would be there to pick him up." She said.

"Alright mom, well I have to go. Ill see you tonight."

**Doyle Treeson**

"Okay son, I love you."

"Love you too mom." The boy replied; as he removed the phone from his ear and then he hung up the phone.

**Jennifer Smith (created By TotalDramaGirl01)**

* * *

><p>Aretha walked into the classroom. She noticed that that there we're only a few people in the classroom. She stared at the people who were already sitting in desk. She didn't know were to sit, she was even afraid to sit down because she knew that everyone was going to try and judge her.<p>

Aretha had already gotten strange looks from people in the hallway – and she saw the people whispering and saying things about her. The girl wanted to have a fresh start since it was a brand new year of high school, because all summer all everyone could talk about was what had happened to her ex-boyfriend. But Aretha knew - she knew that nostalgia can blind your memory from the future and she knew that she was never going to escape what had happened with her ex.

**Hunter Blakesfield (Created by Nicholascornish2)**

But she wanted to, escape it.

And she wanted everyone to forget what had happened, her herself wanted to forget what had happened.

But she couldn't.

**Trent Jamerson (Andrè Loves Charity (Aharity))**

Brooke looked up and saw Aretha and smiled. She looked at the clothes the girl was wearing and thought the clothes she was wearing was cute. "Hey, you with the light brown hair, what's your name?" Brooke asked Aretha.

Aretha turned her head and looked at Brooke, and gave the girl a curious look; she had wanted to know why Brooke wanted to know her name, in her mind she began to worry, because she thought that Brooke was possibly going to ask her about her ex-boyfriend.

**Written by Andrè Loves Charity (Ahairty)**

Not wanting to seem rude, Aretha decided to answer the girl who had wanted to know her name's question. "I'm Aretha Jamerson." She announced to the girl.

"I'm Brooke Blakesfield. And this girl in front is my best friend Rita Raging."

Not wanting to seem rude, Aretha decided to answer the girl who had wanted to know her name's question. "I'm Aretha Jamerson." She announced to the girl.

Brooke Blakesfield. And this girl in front is my best friend Rita Raging."

Rita looked up and smiled at Aretha. "Hi." The girl greeted.

"Hi." The brown headed girl, Aretha responded to the two girls. She was relieved that they didn't ask her about her ex-boyfriend; but she didn't want to jump too fast because she knew that they were possibly going to ask, but another side of her began to think; maybe these two girls wouldn't ask about what happened, maybe they didn't know.

"Why don't you come sit in the desk right next to us..." Brooke suggested.

"Okay…" Aretha replied. The girl walked over towards the desk that was on the left side of Brooke and sat down in it. Rita and Brooke turned their heads and looked at Aretha.

"Your shirt is cute." Brooke complimented the girl.

Aretha looked down at her shirt and then looked back at Brooke. "Thank you she responded."

Brooke's best friend turned her head and looked at Brooke and smiled. "Maybe Brooke could use the money she got from her new job to go buy her the outfit that you're wearing."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Rita."

"What, you're ultra-rich, you're parents are rich and now you're rich now that you have a job." Her best friend mentioned.

"That is true." The blonde haired girl lied, she wasn't rich herself; just her parents, she was just stealing their credit card.

Brooke rolled her eyes at Rita and turned her head and smiled at Brooke; she liked Aretha and wanted to hang out with her more. "Hey, Aretha. Maybe you should hang out with us more." Brooke suggested.

Aretha smiled – she had realized that she had just made two new friends. Brooke and Rita and neither of them realized who she was or what had happened to her. Last year. "I would love to hang out with you guys some more." Aretha replied.

* * *

><p>Geraint pulled up to the front of the school and Albert was standing there. The younger brother had upset stomach but it wasn't because of nervousness and not because he was sick.<p>

People at school had been picking at the boy, and he was so unconformable being in the classroom with those people. The boy grabbed the door handled and got into the car. He noticed that his brother was wearing a pair of black shades and a orange hoodie with the hood over his head. Geraint was trying to make sure that nobody would see him with Albert.

Albert rolled his eyes as he looked at his brother, thinking that what the brother was doing and wearing was very ridiculous.

The younger brother knew exactly why his older brother was dressed like this. "Okay really? I know you're embarrassed to be seen with me, but now you're just being ridiculous." He expressed him, telling his brother how he felt.

Geraint sighed. He knew that his brother wouldn't understand what it was like, to be a high school celebrity. "Look, Albie, you don't get how much a reputation means to teenager."

Albert rolled his eyes. "You're overreacting."

"I'm not overreaching I'm just worried about my reputation there's a difference." He said.

"You know, you've been acting different ever since you started high school." He said.

What his younger brother just said. He felt hurt, he knew that it was true, but he didn't want to admit to his younger brother. His reputation meant everything to him and he didn't want to ruin it. "Different how?" Geraint asked.

As soon as Albert was getting ready to say something, Geraint phone rang. Geraint ringtone was **"Kyoto" by Skrillex.**

"I wonder who that is.."

Wondering who it was, Gerrant reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He noticed that it was a text from his friend, Doyle Treeson. The text said:

_Yo bro, I'm Running at the schools track field, come run with me._

Geraint thought about it for a second; wondering if he should go run with Gilbert. After a few seconds later he thought about going with the run with his best friend.

Geraint turned and looked at Albert. "Hey, I'm going to go running with Gilbert at the schools track and field." He said.

Albert shrugged his shoulder, not caring at all. "Okay. I don't care."

"I was wondering if you can get out the car now and then wait for us by sitting at the bleachers?" He asked.

Albert rolled his eyes. "Fine!" The younger brother said.

Geraint smiled. "Thanks."

Albert grabs the handle of the car and gets out of the car and slams the door.

* * *

><p>The bell rang and Brooke walked into the classroom; the blonde hair girl was limping as she walked because the heels she was wearing continued to hurt more and more. It was hurting so bad that she could barely walk in the shoed. As she continued to walk; she zoomed her head around the class looking for where it would be a great place to sit, she decided to sit-down in the seat, next to Marla which was empty. Brooke walked on over towards Marla and she smiled. The smile was fake, she was still pissed off at what her friend Brooke had done to her.<p>

Marla was looking down reading a book.

"Hey, Marla." Brooke greeted.

The Goth girl raised her head up and shrugged her shoulders. She could care less about Brooke and what she wanted. "Hello…" She said in voice that gave off a not caring sound.

"Is anyone sitting here?" Brooke asked.

"No, Casper the friendly ghost is sitting in that seat." The Goth girl said in a sarcastic tone of voice as she rolled her eyes. It hasn't even been one minute since this conversation started and Marla was already annoyed "Of…course no one is sitting there…"

Brooke, the girl who was wearing a navy blue Hollister shirt and blue jean pants with blue nikes - formed into an angry look on her face, she didn't have time for sarcastic remarks from anyone.

The lingering pain from the heels she couldn't fit we're hurting her feet really badly. The girl grabbed her right heel and removed it off her feet and when she removed the right shoe from her feet, the pain was no longer there in her right foot. Her right foot could now breathe again. The girl let out a big sigh of relief.

Curious as to why the let out a sigh, Marla turned her head. As she looked at the girl she noticed that the shoes we're hurting the girl do much and she began laughing.

The blonde hair girl turned her head to Marla, wondering why she was laughing. "What's so funny?" The girl who removed her shoe off asked.

"You're wearing really expensive shoes and they obviously hurt your feet." The black haired goth girl hypothesized.

Brooke raised her right eyes brow up, she had so many questions as to how Marla knew that but as she thought about it in her head, she realized that that theory was kind of obvious to figure out, but Brooke loved the shoes anyway and was going to wear them no matter how much they hurt her feet, because she knew that the shoes would make people want to be her friend and let people know that she was rich.

So decided to lie to Marla. "No, they don't. I just wanted my right foot to get some air." The girl lied.

The black haired girl could tell that the blonde hair girl was lying. "Right...and today isn't August 25, 2019..." The goth girl said in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Its August 2014..." Brooke tried to correct her but the girl didn't get the joke.

Marla rolled her eyes, the girl wanted to bam her head up against the table but she didn't want to. "Naww...really...?" She sarcastically said.

"Yeah Marla, you should really think about getting a calendar."

The goth girl raised up her right arm and face palmed herself. "Oh...my...god...This must be what hell feels like, cause I'm clearly here right now." Marla said. The girl raised her arm back down.

Marla turned her head over towards Brooke. "I was being sarcastic Barbie."

"Ooooh..." Brooke realized. "Now that makes sense."

"Maybe you should those shoes back sense they hurt...but you wouldn't want to do that because you think those shoes will let people notice you and you can rise to the top of being a famous freshman... and you probably want to try to go to party, let me give you some advice maybe you should throw your own party." Marla suggested and hypothesized at the same time.

Brooke eyes widened up it was like Marla had read her mind or something. But she didn't want to let the goth girl know that everything she just said was correctly except for the party thinking about maybe throwing a party.

"What do you know?" She said. "And beside if I wants to throw a party, how would I get alcohol." The blonde headed girl asked the girl she was sitting too.

Marla opened up the blue five star notebook and grabbed a pen that was right next to her and began writing something down. She then stopped and pushed the notebook over towards Brooke.

"Put this phone number in your contacts his name is Octavio Juana and he can get you all the alcohol you want for a party." She explained to her.

Brooke smiled and pulled out her phone so she could program Octavio's number into her phone. "Thanks, I owe you one."

"No problem." The black haired girl said as she shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

><p>Geraint and Doyle were running on the track. The duo was running on the Goldenrod colored track field outside; the sun was shining brightly over the big school. The track was circled around a rectangle sized field that was filled with grass - on both the left and right side where bleachers that could hold up to 579 people on both sides were. Geraint was a Caucasian fifteen year old boy and he has short black hair, tanned skin and his brown colored eyes. He stands at 5'7" and has a small scar on his left cheek; He was wearing a plain purple t-shirt under a black sports collar; around his neck is a black choker. He was also wears deep grey cargo pants and black boots.<p>

Geraint was a football player on the Goldenrod Junior Varsity Football Team and he was the quarterback of said team. Geraint is a guy who cares about his reputation at school and doesn't want anything to ruin it. Geraint is the son of **Brian Jones and Lyra Oaks**, who took her husband's last name after they got married. Geraint was born on October 12, 1998.

Geraint and his best friend; Doyle were training for football, since they didn't have to go to school, since they're juniors and seniors respectfuly. The duo have been friends since they were in Kindergarten, when they met; the three of them were sitting in the same group as their assign seats; since then, these two have always been friends.

The duo we're both tired of running, they we're panting heavy as they ran alongside the track. Doyle turned his head to the left and noticed Albert who was singing on the bleachers doing nothing but biting his fingernails.

Doyle stopped running and began to laugh at Albert. Geraint walked over towards Geraint and noticed that he was laughing at his brother, but no one at Goldenrod new that him and Albert we're brothers.

Geraint looked up and noticed his brother and smiled. "Why are you laughing?"

Doyle turned his head and looked at Geraint. "That dude up there, he is such a freak."

"How do you know that?"

"Just look at him, he looks like a creep and he's just staring at the sky for no reason; he's not doing nothing at all, all he's doing is just staring at the sky and biting his fingernails, that's weird."

Geraint wanted to defend his brother, he knew exactly why Albert was sitting up there; Albert was waiting for his brother, because Albert was sick and he had wanted to go home.

But the truth was Albert wasn't sick, he was tired of people making fun of him so he just faked being sick and wanted to avoid going to class, because of the bullies.

"Maybe's he's waiting for someone." Geraint guessed.

"Waiting, for whom? Who would want to talk to that freak?" Doyle laughed.

Geraint gave a guilty smile, he knew that something would be up if he did join in with Doyle and made fun of his brother Albert. But at the same time, he wanted to punch him in the face for making fun of his brother.

But if Geraint wanted to keep up his reputation as a popular student, he knew he had to join in on making fun of Albert. "Yeah, he is such a freak." The boy said as he had a guilty look on his face.

"Just look at his gross clothes; with those stains he's wearing…" The boy started as he made fun of his brother.

"You also smell too." Doyle said as he sniffed his nose and noticed that a weird smell was coming from Albert.

"You have such a weird order…I can smell it all the way from here." The boys said as he had a weird and guiltily look on his face.

Geraint stood there, but he wasn't shocked; he knew his brother would say this stuff about him; Ever since his brother joined the football team last year his brother has changed.

Geraint and Albert use to be really close and got along great, but as Geraint joined high school and began getting older – the two just don't really talk or hang out anymore even though they live with each other.

Geraint use to always be overprotective over him, he use to beat up people who use to bully Albert, him and albert use to play football but nope, they don't even really talk that much anymore.

The boy who was being bullied just shrugged it off and looked at the light blue sky.

"Yeah, why don't you go on somewhere you freak, no one wants you here...so why don't you go and kill yourself?" Doyle suggested to the boy, who he was teasing.

"What the hell? That was out of line Doyle." Geriant revealed. Geraint turned his head and looked at Doyle, he knew that what he just said was completely out of line and was uncalled for, and Doyle was taking things way too far. He knew that then he had to stand up for his brother, but he kept wondering about his reputation.

So he just decided that maybe it would just be best if they were to do something else instead of making fun of the poor kid. "Why don't we finish training?"

"Fine…" Doyle whinnied.

Doyle and Geraint turned around and began to walk. Doyle turned his head and glared at Albert.

The boy with the glasses just shrugged his being afraid of him at all.

Doyle turned his head back around and looked at Geraint. He noticed that Geraint had a sad look on his face.

"What you said back there was out of line." Geraint told Doyle.

"What you said out there was out of line." The spiky ginger hair boy with freckles who was 5'8" and had coal black eyes said mocking his friend. The boy was wearing a white tank top and gray with dirty blonde nikes. "Quit acting like a sissy and stop nagging." He told him.

"Hey, there's this party at Brooke Blakesfield house, I think you should go." The finger haired boy suggested.

"Why?" The curious Geraint asked.

"So you can maybe find a girl and you know you two can get each other in an intimate way.." He said. "Do you want to be a virgin for the rest of your life?" He asked.

"I'm 15 years old and I have a life times ahead of me to loose virginity." He explained to his friend. "And besides I have other things to be worried about."

"What's more important than getting laid?"

"School, family, work." He replied.

"Whatever loser." Doyle said.

* * *

><p>Brooke, Aretha and Rita were walking down the hallway, as she walked Brooke shoes was still hurting her feet and she decided to shrug off the pain that was hurting her feet, she was still slowly limping as she walking, but the way she was walking it wasn't even noticeable as to if she was limping. Brooke was holding onto her books tightly as she hugged them. The one black strap of the Rita's pink colored backpack the girl was wearing rested upon her right shoulder and Brooke also had a backpack which rested upon her right shoulder she had a pink two strapped yellow back. The three girls were walking side by side each other as they were surrounded by tons of other students who were also in the hallway. Brooke had something on her mind, she had been thinking of ideas on what would make her popular in high school; but she had no ideas. She looked down at her red diamond stiletto heels that she had recently bought last week, which bought because she had taken her parents credit card without their permission.<p>

Brooke stopped walking and folded her arms together and looked at her two best friends. "Girls." She said as the two girls turned around and looked at her, with curious looks on her face. Brooke had been thinking a lot lately of what she wants to do for her life in high school, and the girl knew what she wanted to do. She wanted to be popular, so an idea popped into her head. She knew that this idea would make them extremely popular.

The girls friend with the black colored hair and brown beanie looked at, the blonde headed girl with a confusing look, "What is it?" Rita asked.

"Why don't we do something fun tonight…" The blonde hair girl suggested.

"Like what?" Rita asked.

"My parents are leaving me and brother alone at the house tonight because they are going away out of town for two weeks, so why don't we throw a party?" Brooke suggested.

"A party cool!" Her friend Rita said with a wide smile on her face.

Aretha had a curious look on her face; her parents would never allow her to go to a party, because she was only thirteen years old. Her mother and father gave her lectures about before she joined high school about why you should never go to a high school party, because of all the bad things that go on at those parties.

"But we're only thirteen and fourteen, why would we want to throw a party?" Aretha asked.

"So people will know us." Rita said.

"'I don't know about throwing a party…"

"Come on Aretha, a party would be fun." Rita said as she jumped up and down.

Aretha began thinking rather or not if she should go along with throwing a party or not. She wanted to make friends, but she didn't know if this was the type of thing to do, throwing wild and crazy parties was not something she was used to.

She sighed and finally came up with an answer. "Fine, I'll help throw the party."

The two girls cheer and Rita and Brooke walk over towards Aretha and they hug her. They then back away.

"So glad you're going to be helping us throw this party." Brooke thanked.

"Yeah, it will really help us boost our popularity up." Rita thought.

"And soon, everyone at the school will be talking about Rita, Brooke and Aretha." Brooke said.

Aretha gave a weird look to Brooke and Rita; she didn't want more people to know who she was because of what had happened earlier this year, but she knew she had to forget about that, and she knew she had to find a new reputation so people could talk about her over something different.

"This will be fun!" Aretha said.

"Will there be alcohol at this party?" Rita asked.

"You know it and I know a guy who can buy alcohol for us." Brooke revealed.

'Who?" Rita asked.

"Don't worry about it, I'm going to go talk to him; right now. Rita, you go by the food and stuff and Aretha, you go let people know about the party." Brooke order the girls. "This is going to be the best party ever." Brooke said.

The bell had ringed; it was the end of the day; and students we're getting ready to go home. Aretha walking down the hallway, thinking over everything that had happened to her today She liked that she made new friends, but she didn't know if they we're the right influences on her.

As she continued to walk down the very busy hallways of the school she saw a guy who was in a scream mask; the girl screamed and began to run, as she continued to run. The guy took off the scream mask and it was revealed to be Katsuro.

"Hey, Aretha it's me, it was just a joke" Katsuro asked. Katsuro had a guilty look on his face, regretting what he did.

Aretha continued to run down the hallways, scared of the mask she just saw until she bumped into a locker door and she fell onto the floor. It had hurt real bad; the bump to the head and the pain got ever worse when she fell onto the floor. The person shut the locker door and it was revealed to be Colby, whose locker she had ran into.

Colby looked at Aretha who had just fallen onto the ground. "Are you okay?" The bright blonde hair boy said.

The girl closed her right eye and lifted her right eyebrow up; Aretha slowly lifted her back up; as the light brown haired girl was still in numerous pain.

Colby walked over towards Aretha and bended down - the bright blonde hair boy took out his right hand, reaching for the girls hand. She took out her left hand and grabbed Colby's hand; the boy used his muscle to pull the girl up and she was now standing back up, thanks to Colby.

The girl opened her eyes back up and looked at Colby and began to blush heavily. She looked at him and thought that he was cute.

As, the girl stood there and stared at him, she couldn't breathe at all because he was just so cute; and handsome. Her face turned ruby bright red as she stared at him - the girl had an issue when it came to boys she likes when she first meets them.

She's extremely shy.

It's really hard for her to try to try to talk to the boy that she liked because of her shyness and whenever she does talk to them, she stutters a lot.

Colby on the other hand smiled, he thought she was cute too, but he gave her a wired looked; he noticed that she had a weird look on her face. The boy was only fourteen years; so he was still naive and innocent and didn't know that when a girl looked at him like this, that he liked her.

The more she stared at her, he began to think that maybe something was wrong with her. "Are you okay? Are you sick or something?" The boy asked.

The girl's stomach began to growl; it was as if she had butterfly in her stomach and she wanted to throw up because of happiness and because of her shyness all at the same time. "No-no-no." The girl stuttered. It was extremely hard for her to talk when she was around this very handsome and cute boy.

"I'm-I'm-just-just-really-really-shy..."

Colby nodded his head and gather everything that had happened and put the pieces of the puzzle together in his head. "That makes sense."

Aretha looked down; she totally embarrassed herself Infront of this really cute guy.

"Hey cheer up, there; no need to be embarrassed." Clover pep talked and then smiled hoping to cheer the girl up.

He gave a confident smile to her. His face began to turn red, which was known as blushing, as he stood there he thought that it would me a great idea to introduce himself to her. "By the way, I'm Colby."

"And I'm Aretha." She announced as she continued to look down at the ground. The girl lifted her head up and stared at the boy, as she had a shy smile on her face, the boy stared at her with a confident smile that just formed on his face - the two stood their and Aretha looked at up at him, she wanted to get know him better, but by doing so she had to hang out with him; but she didn't want to be alone with him just yet. That's when she thought of an idea, she him to Brooke's party. "Hey, I was wondering if you would like to go to a party a Brooke Blakesfield house?" She asked him.

The sentence she just said just replayed in her head, she realized that she just talk to a boy that she liked without stuttering, maybe things will change after all, maybe she thought, just maybe; she could move on from what had happened.

Colby thought about the girls request. He knew that if he agreed to go to the party he gets to hang out with her more, so after thinking about he decided that yes he wanted to go to the party. "Okay, sure I'll go; I cut the Blakesfield grass." He said as he playfully shrugged his shoulders.

Aretha smiled even harder. "Yay!" She cheered, as she jumped up. "I'll guess, I'll see you at the party." Aretha guessed.

"I guess I will."

Aretha turned around, with the wide smile still on her face. She turned her head back and looked at Colby who had was turned around and began walking. The girl turned her head back in the front as she continued smile.

As she walked she made up her mind, that today was the best day that had happened since the day before the event. For the first a long time she was happy.

* * *

><p>Aretha and Trent were at the mall; eating at the food court, In Front of Aretha was a burger, fries and a medium size drink and In Front of Trent was a hotdog - with mustard and ketchup on it, french fries, a pepperoni pizza and a large size drink.<p>

Aretha grabbed one of her French Fries and began chewing on it, while Trent was chewing on a piece of Pizza.

Aretha had a smile on her face; she loved what had all happened today, she met a cute boy, even though he wasn't her type, she didn't want to be alone in high school and knee that dating a guy like him would have everyone forget about what had happened and they would now all talk about her relationship with him, she also met two new friends, she had a pretty good day, and now she was going to a party.

But as she thought about it, she had remembered that she had never told her father about the party and she knew that he would never let her go to a party, so she knew that she had to come up with a lie.

Then father on the other hand was worried about his daughter. "So Arethie how is everything when going? Ever since what happened, I've been worried about you." He assured her.

Aretha put on a fake smile. Everything was fine, the girl was still thinking about what had happened, it wouldn't go away from her mkmd and she couldn't stop thinking about, she just wanted it to go away, but it couldnt. "Everything fine." She lied.

The dad knew she was lying. He could tell in her tone of voice. "That's good." He replied.

The two stood there, she grabbed another french fry and he took another bite of his pizza. "How was the first day of school?" He asked.

"Good." She replied. "And I made atom of new friends." She revealed.

"Who?" He asked.

She was excited to be talking about who her new friends are. In her mind she was just worried that they wouldn't like her too honest personality and the other reason was because she thought they wouldn't want to be around her because her ex-boyfriend killed his parents. "Brooke Blakesfield and Rita Raging." She said. She had a huge smile on her face; she was thrilled that she had made new friends, and her father was thrilled too.

The father smiled. "That's great Arethie." He said. What he was going to say next was probably going to upset Aretha, but he knew that she had to mention it. "Do they know about what had happened earlier this year?" He asked.

Suddenly, the girls happy smile turned into a frown. The girl was tired of people mentioning that. She was done with it and wanted people to forget about it. "I Don't want to talk about it." She said.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I DONT WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" She yelled. The girl really didn't even want to hear about it. Everyone around them started to look at them; they all had their eyes on Aretha.

The girl began to think, she thought back to that day where she was in court and when she was being asked all those questions by the jury and the lawyers. She put on a fake smile, trying to tell everyone around her that she was okay.

Her father stared at her, wondering if she was okay. This wasn't the only time she had an episode like this; she has had many like this before. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine; just forget about it." She said.

* * *

><p>Geraint walked down the hallways of his house and then stopped when he reached his brother's bedroom door. He looked at the bedroom door as he stood outside of his brother's bedroom door. He wanted to apologize for what had happened earlier today. He felt guilty and ashamed for what he did and was thinking about what had happened all day. The guilt wouldn't go away and he knew he had to apologize instantly. The boy balled up his fist and knocked on the door.<p>

"Albert, open the door please." The older brother apologized with a guilty tone of voice.

"No!"

"Please, Albert, open up the door."

"No, my own brother was making fun of me instead of standing up for me; so I don't want to talk to you." Albert explained to his brother. He was devastated that his very own brother would talk about him, although he was not shocked.

"Look, you need to understand that being on the football team is very important to me and that I have to go along with whatever they say, because I don't want to look like a wimpy in front of everyone."

Albert opened the door, and the little brother had a very furious look on his face; he could not believe that his own brother would put the football team before his family. "Really, so the football team is way more important to you than your own family?" Albert asked.

Geraint shrugged his shoulders because he knew it was true. "I'm not going to lie, but yes – they are way more important."

"Wow, Geraint, you really have changed." Albert said as he slammed the door in front of his brother face, the wind from the door.

Geraint couldn't 'believe that his brother would do that; he knew that his little brother should know how much football meant to him, and that he was going to do anything he could so he could became drafted to the NFL someday.

The older brother just shrugged his shoulders and began walking down the hall, thinking about what had just happened. But as he walked down the hall, he saw his mother, Lyra who was holding a laundry basket in her hand; the basket was filled with cloths.

The mother had a disappoint look on her face, she was disgusted by the way her son was acting towards his little brother. "You know, you're brother told me what happened." The mother said.

"That snitch." Geraint mumbled.

"He's not a snitch – and he did the right thing by telling me and you shouldn't be making fun of your brother; you should be protecting your brother and standing up for him, while those bullies bully him."

The son, folded his arms and rolled his eyes, the son knew that the mother wouldn't understand how much reputations means in high school, and he knew that a guy like Albert, who was a weirdo who would embarrass him and a guy like him, who is a football player and popular couldn't hang out in high school even if they were brothers.

It just wouldn't work.

"Mom, you don't get. Maybe if Albert wasn't such a freak, no one would bully him, that's all I'm saying."

"There is no such thing as weird, and I want you to apologize to your brother, and if you don't you're grounded and you won't be allowed to ever play football again as long as you're in this house." The mom said as she stormed off, walking in the hallway.

Geraint stood there with an angry look on his face.

* * *

><p>Aretha and Trent were walking down the crowded hallways of the mall. The brown bronze headed girl had her head down as she kept thinking about the scene she had made at the food court. The girl thought that she would've forgotten about all of the things that had happened by that excessive point of therapy she had went through, throughout the past several months.<p>

Her father, who was worried about his little girl - looked over at her, and he could tell that she couldn't stop thinking about what had happened with her ex.

"Hey Aretha, I know you're tired of people mentioning what had happened with Haywood. But you're going to have to forget about it, because people mention it for a pretty long time." He explained to her. "So why don't you call your friends and you can go hang out with them. I'll tell your mother that you went out tonight." He allowed her.

The girl smiled, she was happy to hear this. "Now I need to go home and go find something to wear." She said.

* * *

><p>Brooke walked into her house; the pain from the shoes was still hurting her. As she walked in, she noticed her brother Thomas was sitting on the brown couch that in front of the television in their living room. There was one thing that was one Brooke's mind' and that was and that was wondering if the mail had arrived at her house yet, because she knew that if her parents found the mail; they would see how much she had spent on the shoes she we're currently wearing.<p>

She walked over towards the couch her brother was sitting on and she sat down next to him. She looked at him and smiled. "Has the mail come yet?" She asked.

"Yep; and you're in trouble."

The girls' eyes widen up; she was shocked, she knew that know she was in trouble. The girl began to wonder what her parents we're going to do to her. One of the options she knew that was going to happen was that her parents we're going to make her get a job so she can earn enough money to pay them back, the other was that she was going to be grounded for a long, long time.

The girl began to sweat as she began getting more and more nervous. She looked around wondering where exactly were her parents are

"Are you sure we have everything Honey?" Hunter said as he was carrying two suitcases, as he and his wife Jennifer we're walking down the stairs.

"Yep, we have everything." His wife said.

The two stepped on the ground and looked at their daughter. The two smiled. "Brooke, if you wanted the shoes, you could've asked."

"I know, mom and I'm sorry. I'll go take the shoes back and then you can ground me for the rest of my life." Brooke apologized. The girl was feeling guilty and she decided to release all of her anger out. Her eyes began to turn red and tears began falling from her face. Brooke than remember that the store she had got them from doesn't accept take backs. "Wait, I can't take them back because the store doesn't allow them." She remembered.

Hunter dropped the bags and he and Jennifer walked over towards their daughter and they wrapped their arms around her, giving their daughter a hug. "We wouldn't want you to take them back anyway." Jennifer said.

"Yeah, keep them." Hunter said. The mom and dad break the hug and the two smile at eachother.

"WHAT!" Thomas said as he jumped off of the couch with an angry look on his face.

"You've been through enough already" Hunter said.

"So it's just best that you keep the shoes." Jennifer told her daughter.

"Brooke smiled. She was shocked that she didn't get in trouble at all by her parents. She could tell deep down that he parents loved her.

Thomas was appalled, he couldn't believe the things he was hearing coming out of their parents mouth. Those shoes were very expense, their daughter stole her credit card and he knew that she should've gotten in trouble. "YOU'RE DAUGHTER SPENT $5,000 DOLLARS ON A PAIR OF SHOES AND SHE DOESN'T GET IN TROUBLE AT ALL" Thomas asked, while yelling.

"Thomas, you're grounded for the rest of the week, for yelling at us." Jennifer said. "That means, no TV. No phone, or no computer, or going outside unless it's school." She explained, telling their son the rules.

"And even though she's younger than you, Brooke will be babysitting you." Hunter said.

Thomas rolled his eyes. Once again his sister Brooke got away with something and he was the one who was getting in trouble.

"Mom, dad?" Brooke asked.

"Yes sweetheart." Thomas and Hunter both said.

"I was wondering if me, Rita and my new friend Aretha, could throw a party." She asked.

"Sure." Jennifer replied.

"Yeah, it's cool." Hunter replied.

Brooke smiled and she jumped up and down. "Thank you mom and dad, you're the best." Brooke said.

Jennifer and Hunter smiled.

"We'll see you when we get back." Jennifer said.

"Have a nice time, love the both of you and see you when you get back." The dad said. Hunter walked back over towards the suitcase and grabbed them.

"Alight kids, me and you're father will see you when we get back from vacation." Jennifer said as she walked over towards the door. Hunter followed her and Jennifer opened the door. The two walked outside and the mom shut the door.

"This is going to be the best party, ever." Brooke said. Brooke turned around and looked at her brother. She knew that she had to go get the stuff for the party. The teenager girl reached into her pocket and pulled out her cellphone, she looked up, trying to remember the number of the guy who she was going to get the alcohol from. A few seconds later, she finally remembered what the number was, and she began typing the number on the phone, After about two rings he finally picked up the phone.

"Hello?" The guy on the other line said.

"Hi, I'm Brooke Blakesfield; and I want you to do something for me." Brooke said. "Maybe we can talk about it, somewhere." The girl suggested.

"Okay, I'm at the Goldenrod Mall, maybe we can meet at the Goldenrod mall food court, I'll be the guy who is eating some fried chicken and wearing a t-shirt with the name Octavio Juana on it and a picture with my face on it." He explained to her.

"Okay, I'll see you there." Brooke said as she hung up the phone and she began to smile. "Thomas, I'm leaving, I'll be right back."

Thomas who was still pissed shrugged his arms, he was too mad to care about her leaving. "I don't care…I'm still pissed" Thomas said.

Brooke walked over towards the door handle and opened the door.

* * *

><p>Aretha walked down the stairs. She was wearing a pink dress with brown with white high heel boots shoes. The girls brown hair was on curls and she was wearing mascara and fake eyelashes. Aretha smiled as she places her feet on the brown carpet that was on the floor.<p>

Trent looked at his daughter and didn't like at all what she was wearing; he thought that his daughter was growing up to fast and that she was too young to be wearing what she was wearing.

Even though he knew that his daughter wasn't going to like what he was going to say, he knew he had to tell her. "You're going to have to change." He told his daughter.

Aretha glared at her and rolled her eyes. She folded her arms and glared at her father. She thought she should be allowed to wear what she was wearing since she was a grown up now, thus thinking she should be allowed to wear what she wanted too.

"Dad, I'm thirteen; I should be allowed to dress like this."

Trent raised up his indeed finder and point at Arena. "No you're too young; Aretha Trissa Jamerson, go upstairs and go change your clothes now or you won't be allowed to go no where." He told off his daughter.

"Why can't I dress the way I want too?"

"Because I said so. Look, Aretha your a girl. There are guys out there who are rapists who take advantage of girls because they dress a certain way, and that's why you need to dress decent and not dress like that. It gives people a certain message." He explained to his daughter.

"Fine, I'll go change. I bet mom would understand." The thirteen year old girl rolled her eyes and began storming up the stairs; mad at her father for not allowing her to dress the way she wanted too. She knew that he had a point, but she wanted to dress the way she wanted too, she wanted to express her own self.

Brooke was walking down the hallways of the mall; the mall was packed people who were shopping, or just hanging out. As Brooke continued walking, she stumbled upon the foot court, which was pact with aton of people; as she scanned the area, she tried to look for the guy who was going to buy the booze for her party.

She looked and she same a guy who was wearing a white T-shirt with his face on it in the front and on the bottom it said Octavio Juana. Octavio had tan brown skin and jet black spiky hair. He had coal colored black eyes - and He was 6'0" feet tall and wrapped up his black hair into a ponytail.  
>He was wearing a black lever jacket over the white T-shirt.<p>

She smiled and walked over towards him. When she finally approached him, she saw that he was eating a piece a sand which. "Are you Octavo Juana?" She asked, trying to make sure if it was him.

"Yes, yes I am." He replied.

Brooke sat down in the chair. "I'm Brooke Blakesfield, I called you on the phone about the stuff for the party, I'm throwing a party tonight and I need lots and lots of alcohol." She explained.

"Okay." He replied. But there was one thing that was on his mind. "You couldn't say all this on the phone?" The confused boy asked.

The girl rolled her eyes. "You couldn't say all this on the phone." She said as she mocked his tone of voice.

"I didn't want to talk over the phone because well my brother is noisy and..." The girl started to say as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her parents credit card; she reached her arms out and gave it to the boy. "...this credit card. Do whatever you sent the credit card, all you need to do is get some alcohol and snacks and then you can do whatever you want with it. Buy you something nice." She told him.

"Awesome." The dude said with a smile.

Brooke got up out of the seat and smiled. "You know my address do just bring the stuff over to my house and you have a deadline to I need all of this stuff by 10:00 or I will call the police report you for using a fake I.D. to get alcohol. So times running up and hurry up and get the stuff for the party." She told him.

* * *

><p>The girl walked back down the stairs; wearing a brand new outfit after he father had told her to change out of the one he thought wasn't appropriate for his thirteen year old to wear; the girl wasn't pleased by what her father wanted her to wear, and she had a disappointed look of despair on her face.<p>

The bronze blonde headed girl was now wearing blue jean pants, a long green shirt and green flat shoes with green socks. The girls hair was curled and she no longer wearing any make up, she had decided to go natural - because her father wouldn't approve of her wearing all of that make up.

The girl stared at her father, with an envious look on her face; the girl was mad at her father. The girl folded her arms together and rolled her eyes at her dad. "Ugh! I hate this outfit." The girl had no problem expressing how she felt about what she wearing.

Trent smiled. He thought the new outfit she was wearing was appropriate for a teenage girl. "Well you better get use to wearing that outfit, because you're not going to party wearing that other outfit you we're wearing." The 6'1" muscular ginger haired father who was wearing a white T-shirt that said _Keep Calm and Carry On _that was coded in black wording; above the words it had a white tiara on it; explained to his daughter. He was also was wearing gray sweatpants and gray bunny slippers - on the top of the dads spiky red hair was a gray sleeping cap.

The girl rolled her eyes once again; disappointed in her father's strict rules. But in her mind she was worried that her friends would judge her if she was to wear an outfit that she was wearing like that. Many people in her life have disfriended her because of her 'too honest' personality and she didn't want that too happen once again and she also didn't want people to think that her parents were not cool and too strict.

"But dad, what if people judge me if I wear this outfit?" The girl asked.

The dad walked up towards his daughter and smiled. "Listen, Arethie - there not your real friends if they try to judge you by what you want to wear. A true friend would let you be you and wouldn't judge at all." The dad advised to his daughter.

That coment her dad made, caused Aretha smiled; she knew that what he had said was correct. But with what she knew from Brooke and Rita so far, she didn't peg them as the type of people to judge.

"But look daddy, you don't know Brooke and Rita, their great girls, and they wouldn't judge me."

Trent smiled. He didn't want to admit it but he knew that his little girl was starting to grow up, she was only thirteen know but she knew that she was going to get older and older and that eventually she would have to move out, and the father wasn't ready for his daughter to grow up yet, because she was his little girl.

On top of that he was worried about his daughter because of what had happened earlier this year with her ex-boyfriend and how he killed both of his parents. He knew that his daughter was going through a lot and the ginger haired father was worried about his little girl.

The doorbell made a ding sound.

The girl turned her head and Aretha smiled, she had a hunch that it was possibly Rita who was at the door. "Its probably Rita at the door." Aretha said as she walked over towards the door. The girl grabbed the golden door knob and used pressure to open up the door. She saw Rita standing on the porch of the door and with her was her boyfriend **Dirk Horace.**

Dirk Horace was a 5'9"" caucasian fifteen year old boy with short black hair. He was wearing a goldenrod color varsity jacket that's button up all the way. He was wearing blue jean pants and black boots. The boy had blue colored eyes and very bushy eyebrows and black hair stubble on his chin. He had a tattoo of a cross on his right hand and piercings on his right eyebrow and piercings on both ears.

Dirk was the adoptive son of Vebec and Janette.

Dirk and Rita both had smiles on their faces. Rita had her hairstyle completely different from which she had wore at school earlier in the day. The girl had now had her hair completely flat ironed and her hair was now flat. The girl also had dyed her hair brown and she was wearing a light apricot colored dress and light brown heel boots. The girls nail we're painted light blue. Earlier when she had went to school she had just worn a brown dress with brown flats and a beanie with her hair curled up. She changed into something that she thought would be more appropriate to the party.

Aretha turned her head and looked at Rita and gave her a smile, and she smiled at her back - both girls we're happy to see the each other.

"Rita!"

"Aretha!"

The two girls both cheered. The two girls gave each other airs kisses and raised their right arms up in the air and brought them together and smacked each other, resulting in a high five; the two girls raised their arms down.

Aretha looked at Rita and noticed that she dyed her hair blonde. She liked the new hair color the girl had. "I love love the blonde hair it really brings out the colors of your eyes." The girl complimented her hair.

"Like they say, blondes have more fun so that's why I decided to dye my hair." Rita explained as the girl began to chuckle and so did Aretha.

"But you dye your hair like every other day..." Dirk said.

Aretha raised up her right eyebrows confused by who the guy she was with is, because she didn't know him. "It is true...but you know I got to keep dying my hair, the same color gets boring after a while." Rita said. Rita looked at Aretha and noticed that she didn't know who the boy she was talking to was. "Oh by the way, Aretha this my boyfriend of twelve years Dirk." She said introducing her boyfriend to her new friend.

"Hi!"

"Hello nice to meet you Aretha."

Aretha turned her head. "We'll dad, looks like I should be going." Aretha said to her father. "Bye!" The girl said as she shut the door.

"Remember you need to be back in this house by 11:00." Trent yelled, trying to remind his daugher. Trents eyes turned red and tears began to run down from his face; "They grow up so fast." Trent said.

* * *

><p>Brooke is looking in the mirror in the front room. The girl was wearing square earrings and her blonde hair was teased up. The girl was wearing blue jean capris, a white t-shirt and the high heels she was wearing earlier.<p>

The girl was all dressed up and ready for her party to begin. The heels were still hurling her feet really bad but all she wanted to was show off her shoes so people could talk about how rich she is.

In the girls hand was her iPhone 5 and it had a orange case on it.

"I look amazing!" The girl complimented herself.

As she looked at herself in the mirror, all of a sudden a ring noise filled the air and it was really loud. Someone had just rang the doorbell and they were standing outside the door.

The girl walks over towards the door and she had a happy smile on her face. "Hold on, I'm coming." She said. The girl grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. Octavo was standing outside.

"What up." The boy said in his spanish accent.

"Did you get the booze?" She asked.

Octavio reaches into his pocket and pulls out her credit card. "Yep, and here's your credit card."

The girl grabs the credit card. "This is going to be the best party ever."


	8. Chapter 2 Promo

**On the next chapter of Goldenrod..**

Brooke and Thomas we're walking, surrounding them where a bunch of teenagers who were busy drinking, talking and dancing and in the background was the song** "Latch" by Disclosure featuring Sam Smith. **The party was filled with over 69 different people who were at the party. There people at the party who went to Goldenrod and some who didn't even go to Goldenrod.

Thomas was tired of everyone seeing Brooke as the perfect daughter who could do no wrong while, Thomas was the one who would always get in trouble. Thomas was the good kid and Brooke was the one who wasn't a good kid he thought.

As the two continued walking there was something he had wanted to tell her, that could get her into trouble. "I'm going to tell mom and dad, that you're throwing a wild party." He warned her letting to know what he was going to do.

The blonde headed Blakesfield rolls her eyes, she knew that there was no way that what Thomas was planning was going to work, because they already knew about the party. "They already know about the party dummy." The girl said as she raised her right arm up and turned her arm over and strikes herself in the face, she had just facepalmed herself. She raises her arm back down.

* * *

><p>Thomas and Gilbert Akari where walking down the hallway of the school; the school was crowded with tons of students in the hallway. "She never gets in trouble for anything and I somehow always get in trouble." He said.<p>

* * *

><p>Colby walks up to Aretha and in his hands in a bouquet of roses in his hand. "I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me?" Colby asked the girl.<p>

"Sure." She said with a smile.

Aretha and Colby are both sitting at a table, and they just sit there in an awkward silence. "My favorite television show is Comedy and Comeee." Aretha revealed to Colby.

* * *

><p>Colby and Katsuto are on the phone. "Me and Aretha have like nothing in common; what do I do?" Colby asked.<p>

* * *

><p>"Easy, you look up the stuff that she's interested in on the internet and lie and say that you're interested in the stuff she's interested in." Hilary told Colby.<p>

* * *

><p>Doyle pushes Albert onto the ground. "Are you going to go get your sissy little brother on me?" Doyle asked.<p>

* * *

><p>"I don't need you to protect me." Albert told his brother, Geraint.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>New chapter of Goldenrod is coming soon.<strong>


	9. Chapter 2 Sneak Peak

Brooke and Thomas we're walking, surrounding them where a bunch of teenagers who were busy drinking, talking and dancing and in the background was the song **"Latch" by Disclosure featuring Sam Smith. **The party was filled with over 69 different people who were at the party. There people at the party who went to Goldenrod and some who didn't even go to Goldenrod.

Thomas was tired of everyone seeing Brooke as the perfect daughter who could do no wrong while, Thomas was the one who would always get in trouble. Thomas was the good kid and Brooke was the one who wasn't a good kid he thought.

As the two continued walking there was something he had wanted to tell her, that could get her into trouble. "I'm going to tell mom and dad, that you're throwing a wild party." He warned her letting to know what he was going to do.

The blonde headed Blakesfield rolls her eyes, she knew that there was no way that what Thomas was planning was going to work, because they already knew about the party. "They already know about the party dummy." The girl said as she raised her right arm up and turned her arm over and strikes herself in the face, she had just facepalmed herself. She raises her arm back down. The girl walked away. 

Thomas stood there in silence, he had forgotten that they already knew that. The boy bring his fingers close together and snapped them. The younger Blakesfield really wanted to get his younger sister in trouble in one way or another but didn't know how he was going to do it.

Thomas face turned sad really quickly and he just stood there and stared. He turned his head left and right and all he saw was the illegal activities that were going on at the party, people where doing drugs, somewhere drinking and some where dancing like crazy.

As he looked her saw that Doyle who was holding a rolled up joint in his hand was smoking weed in the house that he lived in. Thomas walks over there as the look on his face turns into a really angry look; ready to take some action.

Next to Doyle was a round wooden; that Thomas was going to stand on. He wanted to make a big announcement. But as he walked over towards the table he saw the homosexual couple, Clover and Katsuro who were making out on the table.

"Ewww..." Thomas said as he watched the two make out. He was completely disgusted that the two boys where make out in public. Since Thomas was an old fashion type of guy, he found public display of affection to be really gross.

Clover and Katsuro remove their lips and tours out of each others mouth. The two boys gave Thomas a really funny look. "You-your-you-your, Thomas Blakesfield." The drunk boy, Katsuro said.

The blonde hair older Blakesfield boy, rolled his eyes. "NAww...I guess Flora, The Adventurer taught you how to freaking state the obvious." The boy said in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Hey don't get smart with my boyfriend buddy." The white hair boy said.

"What is a goth boy going to do? Cast a spell on me." Thomas assumed as he joked in a playful manner. "Look, Clover; what I'm saying is that what you two are doing is disrespectful to my family. If you two want to to make out, please do it somewhere in private in not in public." He explained to him

But Clover didn't understand what Thomas was talking about and took as Thomas was trying to be homophobic. Clover who was a out and proud homosexual male. "So now you're homophobic." The white hair boy assumed. Everyone around them began to stop what they were doing and they stared at the big argument between the two boys.

Brooke who was talking with Constance and Said noticed that Thomas was arguing with the two gay boys. "I'll be right back." She said.

The girl walks over towards the big scene.

"No-no-no I'm not homophobic. Its just-" He said trying to defend himself but he was interrupted by Brooke.

"What do you think you're doing?" The younger sister asked her brother as she gathered her arms together and folded them.

"I was" As the boy was trying to defend himself once again he was interrupted by someone else this time Clover.

"In two days me and you are going to fight, Tommy Boy." Clover threatened Thomas.

"See now you're causing fights and we all know out can't fight. Tom, why don't you just go up to your room because you're suppose to be ground." The younger sister scaled the brother.

"I'm done, I'm done, I'm done." Thomas said caving in. The boy walks away and goes on his way upstairs.


	10. What a Difference You Made in My Life 4

Katsuro was sitting in the at a lunch table with tears running down his face. The flowers and chocolate that his boyfriend gave him we're sitting on the table where he was sitting at.

Clover walked up towards his boyfriend with a smile on his face. "Zorro...hey." The goth boy said. Katsuro turned his head and saw his boyfriend. Katsuro had been crying; and crying. The boy was heartbroken over the face the one that he loved at forgotten their anniversary. The boy stood up and folded his arms.

The black haired boy turned his head and glared at the white hair boy. He didn't have time for the boy and didn't want even want to really talk to him because he was still heartbroken over what had happened. "What do you want?" He asked.

Those goth boy smiled. He walked over towards Katsuro, and sat down in a seat next to him. "Menachem Zander Kato, I've been in love with you since March 15, 2010." Clover explained to Katsuro as he walked over towards his boyfriend with a huge smile on his face. "I know that I am a jerk, and that I don't really like to express my emotions on how I feel about certain things. But you should know Zorro, That I love you." The white haired boy continued. "Because, what a difference you've made in my life, Katsuro Kato."

Katsuro smiled and looked at his ex-boyfriend, as he stared at his ex, he could that everything he had said was genuine. He could tell that the white haired goth boy had really meant it and that he truly was sorry.

"I forgive you, Soloman." Katsuro called Clover by his real name.

Katsuro smiled and so did Clover. The two boys bring their faces close to each other and press their lips together, embracing in a quick peck kiss. The two boys back away.


End file.
